


Ba’t Di Mo Sabihin

by jimboppa (caramiro)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Filipino, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiro/pseuds/jimboppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ang pagbigay ng asul na rosas ay simbolo ng pag-ibig na di matatamo kahit kailan. Alam ito ni Denis, kaya ibibigay niya ang kanyang rosas bago mahuli ang lahat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ba’t Di Mo Sabihin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Things I'll Never Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462654) by [jimboppa (caramiro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiro/pseuds/jimboppa)



> Ang Blue Roast ay isang tradisyon (bale, seniors’ send-off party) sa aming pamantasan na kung saan ang pinakaaabangang pangyayari ay ang pagbibigay ng blue rose. Ang asul na rosas ay simbolo daw ng pag-asa sa di matamong pag-ibig, kaya ibinibigay ito sa taong crush mo mula first year hanggang pag-graduate.Ang ginagawa ng mga iba ay nagpapalitan silang magkakaibigan kung wala silang pagtatapatan ng nararamdaman

_Ba't di pa sabihin ang hindi mo maamin? Ipauubaya na lang ba 'to sa hangin?_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**2017**

****Maaga dumating si Denis sa pagpupulong ng mga volunteer para sa Blue Roast. Paano ba naman, siya lang naman ang Blue Roast Head. Wala pang tao sa AVR, ang lugar na kung saan dapat lahat ng kasaping tutulong sa Blue Roast ay dapat magkikita. Ito na ang huling pagkakataon makikita niya at mapapagsabihan ang mga volunteer kung ano ang dapat nilang gawin. Kapag may masamang mangyari sa graduation party nila, siya ang pinakayari sa kanilang lahat. Baka di pa siya makapagtapos, at gusto naman niyang malasap ang kanyang cum laude, di ba? Hindi siya ang valedictorian—’di naman siya halimaw tulad ni Yuna—pero ayos lang sa kanya. Matapos ng humigit-kumulang apat na taon ng puyatan, iyakan, tawanan, sabawan, at lahat ng kanilang pinagdaanan, matatapos na rin ang lahat. Mahirap man isipin, pero parang bumibilis masyado ang mga pangyayari.

  
Sa totoo lang, marami na ring pagpupulong ang naganap. Ang kulang na lang ay maibigay niya ang mga shirt na dapat suot ng mga volunteer, lalo na ang mga undergrad at hindi sila papapasukin kung wala silang ticket.  
  
Masuwerte na lang siya at nauto niya ang mga kaibigan niyang junior mula sa org. Alam niyang finals week para sa mga bata, pero may mga mabubuting kaluluwa sa katauhan nina Yuzuru, Michael, Jinseo, Nam, Soyoun, Kanako, Maia, at Han. Alam niyang may mga lab report pang kailangang tapusin si Michael bago mag-summer class at may orals pa sina Nam at Kanako, habang si Jinseo nagpapa-impress bilang incoming Sports Editor ng school publication, at si Han naman magsisimula na ng kanyang internship pagkatapos ng finals. Nako, kailangan niyang ilibre ang mga ‘to pagkatapos ng graduation niya.  
  
Naririnig niya ang mga tinig nina Ashley, ang Programs Committee Head, at Misha na gumawa ng disenyo ng mga T-shirt ng mga volunteer. Marahil umiiral na naman ang kanilang mga creative differences. Kahit kailan na lang, nagkainitan silang dalawa; ngunit, kung magkasundo sila, palaging maganda ang kinalalabasan.  
  
“Misha!” sumbat ni Ashley. “Anong klaseng kulay naman kasi iyan? Hindi makikita sa dilim ang violet!”  
  
“Sorry naman hindi glow in the dark na neon paint ang ginamit ng nagsilkscreen ng shirt!” banat ni Misha, bago niya belatan si Ashley.  
  
“Itago mo nga iyang dila mo, Misha. Sino ka? Si Miley Cyrus?”  
  
“Hay nako, Ashley, bahala ka sa buhay mo.”  
  
Tumayo si Misha sa kanyang inuupuan. “Denis, ok ka na ba dito? Alis na ako. Costume at makeup muna ako. Ayoko mag-mukhang basahan habang nagho-host mamaya. Toodles!”  
  
“Misha! Yung makeup at damit mo, nasa kotse ko lang!” sigaw ni Ashley sa likod ni Misha.  
  
Natawa si Denis at ang iba pang mga naiwang volunteer. Ganyan maglambingan sina Misha at Ashley palagi—nag-aaway pero nagpapahiraman ng gamit, mula notes sa Philo at Theo hanggang sa makeup na hindi na nila ginagamit. Kahit na sumasakit ang ulo [at bangs] ni Denis sa mga kalokohan nila, aminado si Denis na mamimiss rin niya ang mga lokong ito. Mami-miss rin niya ang mga mukha at boses ng mga ito, lalo na’t nasanay siyang halos nagkikita sila sa org room araw-araw. Nakita niya ang oras. Kailangan na niyang bantayan ang mga mag-seset up sa field.  
  
Nang dumating sa field sina Denis at ang iba pang volunteers, ang unang bumati sa kanila ay isang makulay na tarpaulin na may nakalagay na “Kanino mo ibibigay ang blue rose mo?” sa napakalaking letra.  
  
“Forever papansin talaga style ni Misha, ‘no?”  
  
Nagulat si Denis sa boses, at nakapatalikod siya.  
  
“Alex!”  
  
Inakap niya ang kaibigan, na nagkataon nasa Logistics committee rin ng Blue Roast.  
  
“Kamusta na?” tanong ni Denis sa kaibigan.  
  
“Ako o ang set-up?” banat ni Alex.  
  
“Bahala ka alin diyan!” sagot ni Denis habang tumatawa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**2013**

  
Unang araw ng English Literature class nila, ang unang klase niya na kung saan wala siyang kasamang block mate. Medyo maaga pa siya dumating, kaya pinili niya ang upuang malapit sa bintana. Tumingin siya sa bintana at nilibang niya ang sarili niyang pinanonood ang sophomore na si Yuna Kim na naglalakad. Hindi naman sa stalker siya, pero si Yuna ang pinaka kapansin-pansin na tao sa oras na iyon.  
  
Bigla na lang may tumapik sa kanyang likod. Lumingon si Denis at napansin niyang may dalawang lalaki sa tabi niya. Yung isang lalaki, pula ang buhok at naka-floral blazer, white shorts, at boat shoes, habang ang kasama niyang mas matangkad naka itim na t-shirt, maong na pantalon, at sneakers.  
  
“Puwedeng tumabi sa’yo?” tinanong ng lalaking may pulang buhok. Sa tono pa lang ng boses niya, halatang bakla ito. “I mean, cute ka naman, at cute din kami. Magsama-sama na tayong mga cute, di ba?”  
  
Hindi alam ni Denis kung tatawa siya o hindi. Una sa lahat, ngayon lang siyang tinawag na cute ng kahit sinong nilalang, mapa-babae man ‘yan o lalaki. Pangalawa, hindi niya alam kung nagbibiro ba ang taong ito o hindi.  
  
Bago pa man makatugon si Denis, inunahan na siya ng isa pang lalaki. “Pagpasensyahan mo na si Misha. Sadyang makapal lang talaga ang mukha niyan. Pero seryoso kami kung puwedeng tumabi sa’yo?”  
  
“Sige lang, go. Actually, kayo mga una kong nakausap sa klaseng ito. Denis. English Lit.” sabi niya, habang naglabas ng kamay.  
  
“Misha. Information Design.” sabi ng lalaking naka-florals habang inaakap siya kaysa makipag-handshake. “We’re going to be best friends. I can feel it!”  
  
“Oy, Misha. Huwag mo naman takutin ang classmate natin,” sabi ng isang lalaki. Nang bitawan na ni Misha si Denis, lumapit iyong natitirang lalaki sa kanilang tatlo. “Alex. Creative Writing. Nice meeting you.”  
  
“Nice meeting you too.” Hindi mapigilan ni Denis ang kanyang ngiti, ni hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Nako. Hindi ito maganda. He has a crush on his new classmate. Patay. Sa kabutihang palad, ni isa sa mga bagong kaibigan niya ang nakapansin sa kanyang nararamdamang kaba.  
  
Ngunit may isang tanong na kailangang maisagot para sa katahimikan ng kalooban ni Denis. “Matagal na ba kayong magkakilala?”  
  
“Hindi naman,” sagot ni Alex na umupo sa kanyang tabi habang si Misha naman umupo sa likod ni Denis. “Nakilala ko lang si Misha sa PE kahapon, at dahil wala kaming ibang kilala dito, kami na nagsama… Tapos… heto. Ikaw ata ang unang taong inakap ni Misha maliban sa akin.”  
  
Hindi na alam ni Denis kung anong sasabihin niya, kung hindi biglang napatili si Misha. “Denis! Gusto mo rin pala ang EXO at Big Bang?” Nagpapalitan sila ng numero at Instagram accounts nang aksidenteng nakita ni Misha ang kanyang playlist.  
  
“Oo, bakit?”  
  
“Paborito kong KPop groups iyon!” sabi ni Misha. “Sabi ko na nga ba may dahilan ba’t nagkaroon ako ng kutob na magiging best friends tayo nina Alex eh!”  
  
“Gusto ko rin sila,” sabi ni Alex, habang kinukuha ang phone ni Denis kay Misha. “Pero di ako kasing hard core nitong si Misha na lahat ng fanchant kabisado. Teka, saan kayo nakatira?”  
  
“Doon lang,” sagot ni Misha, habang tinuturo ang in-campus dorm na kita mula sa bintana ng kanilang silid-aralan.  
  
Lumaki ang mata ni Denis. Iisa lang ang dorm building para sa kanilang mga freshmen. “Weh? Kasi dito rin ako nagdo-dorm!” sabi niya.  
  
“Anong room number mo?” tanong ni Misha. Nang sinabi ni Denis, napatili na naman si Misha. “OH MY GOD. Magkapitbahay tayo!”  
  
“At least may kakilala na ako sa dorm orientation,” sagot ni Denis. Magiging madalas ang pag-dorm crash niya kina Misha.  
  
Tumatawa si Alex sa kalokohan ng maingay nilang kaklase. “Misha, ang aga-aga, ganyan ka na. Naka-inom ka ba ng kape?”  
  
“Ikaw, Alex, saan ka nakatira?” tanong ni Denis.  
  
“Malapit-lapit lang dito. Depende sa kapatid ko kung saan siya mag-aaral sa susunod na taon kung magdo-dorm kami malapit sa school o hindi. Besides, puwede naman siguro ako mang-dorm crash sa inyo pag emergency ‘di ba?”  
  
Tumawa na lamang silang tatlo habang nagkuwentuhan sila tungkol sa mga buhay nila. Maram-rami na rin siyang napulot sa kanila. Si Misha pala, maliban sa pagiging mag-aaral ay isa rin palang part-time model at fashion designer, habang si Alex ay nagbabalak maging filmmaker kasama ng kanyang kapatid na babae. Balak nilang magpatayo ng production house balang araw. Pinanonood nila isa sa mga YouTube video na ginawa ng magkapatid nang dumating ang kanilang prof, isang minuto bago mag-second bell.  
  
“Sayang,” bulong ni Misha. “Isang minuto na lang free cut na sana tayo!”  
  
“Oo nga eh,” bulong ni Alex.  
  
Nagpakilala ang kanilang prof bilang si Jeremy Abbott. Mukhang cool prof naman ito, at napatawa niya agad ang klase sa pamamagitan ng kanyang mga _Harry Potter_ references, at tinawag pa niyang Professor Dumbledore ang panuglo ng pamantasan. Siya ang tipong prof na updated sa mga uso ngayon at nakakaintindi sa mga estudyante niya. Pakiramdam ni Denis, isa ito sa mga magiging paborito niyang guro mula sa English Department.  
  
“And for your midterm paper, I want you to form groups of three. Go to a place you’ve never been, and write a feature article on it.”  
  
Nang sinabi iyon ng kanilang guro, nagtinginan agad silang tatlo. Malamang, sila na ang magsasama-sama para dito. Sana nga lang, ang working dynamic nila ay tulad lamang ng kanilang pagkakilala sa isa’t isa.  
  
Sa kabutihang palad, maganda nga ang naging working dynamics nila, at ang adventure sa Chinatown ay naging simula lamang ng kanilang mga kababalaghan sa buhay. Di maipaliwanag ni Denis kung paano pa siya naging mas malapit kina Misha at Alex kaysa sa mga block mate niya. Kokonti na nga lang silang kumukuha ng Lit, pero parang hindi pa rin sila close.  
  
Nagsama-sama sila sa student exchange council—dahil sa pangungulit ni Misha na kamukha ni Suho ng bandang EXO ang nagbabantay ng booth at nais niyang landiin—este makilala—si kuyang nagbabantay ng booth.  
  
Nalaman nilang Patrick Chan ang pangalan ni kuyang nagbabantay ng booth at one batch higher ito sa kanila. Kahit anong papansin ang gawin ni Misha buong buhay nila sa kolehiyo, halatang nakiki-ride lang si Patrick dahil si Yuna ang nililigawan ni kuya.  
  
‘Di nila akalaing mag-eenjoy sila at magiging loyal sa org buong buhay kolehiyo nila, pero sumali rin sila sa mga org na naayon sa kanilang mga ibang hilig—si Denis nag-glee club, si Alex naman nag-film, at si Misha… naging dakilang social butterfly/party animal/Queen Mother ng org para sa LGBT community.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**2017**

  
“Denis, ano pa ang ginagawa mo dito? Naihatid mo na si Ashley sa kanyang pagbibigyan ng rosas, at kahit si Trisha nabigay na ang rosas niya sa'yo,” sabi sa kanya ni Misha, nakaturo sa rosas na hindi pa rin niya naibibigay.  
  
"Eh ikaw?” sagot ni Denis sa matalik na kaibigan. “Siya nga pala, Misha, ilang latang beer na ang nainom mo?”  
  
“Dalawa pa lang, at wala na rin naman si Patrick so what's the point?” sagot niya. “Pero, ang sinasabi ko is, ibigay mo na ‘yan. Bahala na kami gumawa ng mga trabaho mo dito sa volunteers’ booth!”  
  
“Pero—”  
  
Hindi siya hinayaang magsalita. “Denis, for once—at least bago tayo gumraduate—sariling love life at problema mo naman ang unahin mo. Inalagaan mo ako magdamag dito sa college. Ngayon, ako naman ang sasalo sa’yo!”  
  
“Misha—”  
  
“Trisha! Marchy! Iwan na muna namin kayo dito,” sigaw ni Misha sa dalawang kaibigan nilang nasa booth. “Kayo muna batas. May mission lang itong si Boss.”  
  
Labag man sa kalooban ni Denis, hinayaan na lang niyang kaladkarin siya patungo sa harapan ng entablado. Si Misha ang iisang taong nakaaalam ng taong pagbibigyan niya ng kanyang blue rose. Nalaman pa niya ito, hindi sa dahil inamin ni Denis, kung hindi dahil daw sa sobrang lakas ng tinatawag niyang gaydar .  
  
“Bago mahuli ang lahat, sa bilang ng tatlo o apat! Sundan mo, sundan mo, puntahan mo na siya. Bago mahuli ang lahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat,” kanta ng kaibigan.  
  
“Misha, sigurado ka bang dalawang latang beer lang ang nainom mo?” tanong ni Denis sa kaibigang feel na feel ang pagkanta habang kinakaladkad siya.  
  
Aminin man ni Denis o hindi, isang malaking patama sa kanya ang mensahe ng kanta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**2014**

  
“Ang iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit,” reklamo ni Denis habang naglalakad paalis ng kanilang klase sa Math.  
  
“Denis, halos ikaw na lang ang natatakpan ng payong, ikaw pa nagrereklamo!” banat ni Alex.  
  
“Sumisiksik kasi kayo ni Misha eh! Bumili nga kayo ng sarili niyong payong! Andyan lang naman ang bookstore oh!” sagot niya habang nakaturo sa campus bookstore na katapat ng nilalakaran nila.  
  
“At ano? Hindi ako makarampa sa red brick road? Huwag na ‘no!” sabi ni Misha. “Siya! Ma-late pa tayo sa shooting mo, Alex!”  
  
Sa kasamaang palad, kinailangan nilang tatlo kumuha ng summer class. Hindi dahil bumagsak sila sa kahit anong subject, pero dahil kailangan lang. Merit English nga silang tatlo, pero basic Math naman. Ibig sabihin noon, kinailangan nilang kumuha ng isang extrang Math subject, dahil ibinagsak nila ang Math diagnostic test noong first sem.  
  
Ngunit, itinuturing na rin ni Alex ito bilang blessing in disguise daw. Tuloy, nakasama silang tatlo tumulong sa orientation ng mga incoming freshie. Si Misha nag-apply bilang Talk and Tours committee o TnT kung tawagin nila—mga taong feeling ni Denis may mga Red Bull sa kanilang mga dugo kung kaya’t sobrang hyper nila sa buong tatlong araw ng orientation—at nakuha siya! Si Alex naman, sumama sa team ng film org nila na gagawa ng orientation film na papanoorin ng mga freshie, at siya ang nagsulat nito.  
  
Wala sanang balak sumama si Denis sa kalokohan ng orientation ngunit na pakiusapan siya ni Misha na sumama bilang Logistics committee. Matagal pa naman ang training niya compared sa dalawa, pero madalas siyang pumapasok dahil itong si Alex kinuha sila pareho bilang cast sa pelikula nila. Ayon sa script nila, ipinaghalo-halo ni Alex ang  _Divergent_ ,  _Game of Thrones,_  at  _House of Cards_  dito. Lalabanan ni Tris ang mga Stark sa pamamagitan ng political uproar. Natatawa si Denis tuwing naalala niya ang mga gabing nakitulog si Alex sa dorm niya habang nagrereklamo sa kawalan ng maisulat.  
  
“BAD NEWS.” sigaw ni Carolina, ang kanilang lead actress. “Katatawag lang ni Akiko! Sabi niyang na-injure si Javier habang training sa pep squad kanina lang. SHIT. PAANO ‘YAN?”  
  
“Putangina. Meron ba ditong marunong kumanta?” sigaw ng production head.  
  
“Elaine!” sigaw ni Alex sa kanilang production head, sabay turo kay Denis na nananahimik lang sumasagot ng Math homework niya habang ka-text ang mga kasama niya sa glee club, nagbabakasakaling isa sa kanila puwedeng pumalit kay Javier. “Si Denis! Marunong kumanta si Denis!”  
  
Lumaki ang mata ng production director. “Oh? Ok lang ba sa’yo?”  
  
Nararamdaman ni Denis ang mata ng buong cast and crew sa kanya. Sa totoo lang, ayaw ni Denis ang umaarte sa harapan ng camera. Lead character pa naman si Javier, kung kaya’t lalo siyang nangangamba. Gusto niya sanang tawagan na lang ang mga kaibigan sa glee club. Baka mas bagay isa sa kanilang pumalit kay Javier.  
  
“Denis, please? Wala na tayong oras para hintayin pa ang sagot ng mga ka-glee club mo,” sabi ni Alex, na halos maiiyak na. “Tatawagan ko pa si Javier para tulungan ka kung kakailanganin talaga!”  
  
Alam ni Denis pagsisisihan niya ito, pero alam niyang si Alex lang talaga ang makakapagpagawa sa kanya ng mga bagay na labas ng kanyang comfort zone.  
  
“Sige na nga, Alex,” sabi niya sabay buntonghiniga. “Gagawin ko na.”  
  
“FUCK YES! DENIS, YOU’RE THE MAN!” sigaw ni Alex habang inaakap siya. Masarap sa pakiramdam ang yakap ni Alex. Nagulat na lamang siya nang binuhat siya ng kaibigan pa-bridal style.  
  
“Hoy Alex! Alam kong mas maliit ako sa’yo pero sobra na ‘to!” sabi niya, habang nagpipigil ng ngiti.  
  
Nakitawa na lang siya kasama ng ibang cast at crew na kinukunan silang dalawa para ilagay sa Instagram mamaya. Kahit na sobrang init, nalungkot si Denis noong ibinaba na siya ni Alex para makapag-film na sila.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ilang oras rin ang kinailangan ibigay para ma-shoot ang mga eksenang pinalitan ni Denis si Javier. Una sa lahat, masyadong malaki ang costume ni Javier para sa kanya. Ikalawa, kailangan may Spanish accent ang mga linya ni Javier, na wala siya. Hindi nga marunong mag-Espanyol si Denis! Buti na lang ang eksenang shinoot nila kanina ang huling eksena ng character ni Javier. In other words, di na kailangan ni Denis suotin muli ang nakakahiyang aerobics intructor/superhero costume na ‘yon—salamat "sa Diyos nawa," ika nga ni Chris. Pero di pa rin siya puwedeng mawala at forever on-call extra sila nina Misha at Ashley.  
  
Ngayon, nasa milk tea cafe na malapit sa campus sila ni Misha. Ayaw na muna nilang bumalik at saksakan ng init doon. Nilalasap ni Denis ang lasa ng kanyang royal milk tea nang tinanong ni Misha, “May gusto ka ba kay Alex?”  
  
Muntikan nang ma-stuck sa lalamunan ni Denis ang tapioca pearl na iniinom niya sa tanong ni Misha. Nako! Anong sasabihin niya sa kaibigan niya. Ayaw niyang magsinungaling, pero ayaw rin niyang aminin ang totoo.  
  
“Misha naman!” sigaw niya noong bumalik sa normal ang kanyang paghinga. “Huwag ka namang magtanong ng ganyan na biglaan habang umiinom ang tao! Paano kung namatay ako?”  
  
“Diyos ko, Denis. Di ka mamamatay. Pero, ano, may gusto ka nga ba kay Alex?”  
  
Napabuntonghininga si Denis. Hindi alam ang sasabihin niya. “Puwedeng change topic, Misha?”  
  
“So may gusto ka sa kanya.”  
  
“Wala akong sinasabi.”  
  
“Bakit ka papayag umarte para sa film na ‘yon, eh alam naman nating lahat na ayaw na ayaw mo talaga?” tanong ni Misha. “Nagawa mong lunukin ang phobia mo para sa mga camera at kumanta at umarte dahil lang nagmakaawa si Alex. Kung ako nga, di uubra mga suhol ko sa’yo… Tsk. Halata ka.”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“Hayaan mo,” sabi ni Misha, naka-ngisi. “Your secret’s safe with me. Alam kong madaldal ako, pero I can keep my lips sealed.”  
  
“Salamat, Misha,” sabi ni Denis, biglang lumuwag ang pakiramdam sa kanyang dibdib.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**2017**

  
“GO!” Itinulak ni Misha si Denis diretso sa likod ni Alex.  
  
“Putang—” mura ni Denis sa naka-ngiting Misha na ngayon nakatago na sa likod ng isang poste sa entablado.  
  
“Aray! Naman oh—Denis! Napadaan ka, at kailan ka pa nagsimulang magmura?” naka-ngiting tinanong sa kanya ni Alex.  
  
“Si Misha sisihin mo…” sagot ni Denis, ni hindi pa rin makatingin sa kaibigan.  
  
“Oh? Kanino naman galing iyan?” bati ni Alex sa rosas na hawak ni Denis. “Yihee, kuwento mo na!”  
  
Marami na palang rosas ang nataggap ni Alex. Ngayon, hindi alam ni Denis kung nais pa niyang ituloy ang kanyang binabalak. “Ah… Akin ‘to. Hindi ko pa nabibigay. Eh, ikaw?”  
  
“Hindi pa rin,” sabi ni Alex, nakatitig sa malayo, posibleng sa taong gusto niyang ibigay ang kanyang rosas. “Wala naman akong pagbibigyan, at alam mo naman wala akong naging crush dito.”  
  
Naramdaman ni Denis ang pagbago sa ihip ng hangin. Ewan niya kung praning siya, o talagang kakaiba bigla ng pakiramdam. Ilang linggo rin ang nakalipas mula noong huli silang nagkita at nag-usap nang matino ni Alex. Katangahan rin naman ni Denis ang dahilan kung bakit ganito sila ngayon. Kung hindi lang sana nangyari iyon, eh di sana, OK pa rin sila.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nasa bahay sila ni Alex para sa year-ender bash ng student exchange council. Natapos na nilang ipakilala si Han Yan bilang bagong presidente ng org. Malungkot para kay Denis mamaalam sa org na nagsilbing ikalawang pamilya niya buong kolehiyo. Masyadong marami na ata siyang nainom, dahil lagi siyang natatalo sa mga drinking game nila. Di naman siya kasing heavyweight nina Misha, Ashley, at Alex na kung uminom, akala mo isda.  
  
Nararamdaman na niya ang sakit ng ulo niya, kaya’t napahiga siya sa sofa. Doon, nabigla na lang siya nang makitang tumabi na sa kanya ang mga batang member ng org na sila Anna, Yulia, at Adelina. Nagtitinginan silang tatlo, na para bang may binabalak sila. Nakikita rin niya si Misha at Maia sa tabi, parang pinalalayas sila. Di na niya alam ang nangyari pagkatapos noon at masyado na siyang lasing para maalala ang lahat.  
  
Ayon kay Maia (na nagkuwento sa kanya noong nagkamalay siya sa susunod na araw), kung ano-anong bagay ang tinanong ng tatlo sa kanya. Isa doon, tinanong nila kung sila ba ni Ashley. Iginiit ni Maia rin na ilang beses nilang pinatigil ang tatlo, at siya na nga rin ang nagsabing tigilan na nila si Denis. Ngunit, bigla na lang daw sumigaw si Denis ng “PUTANGINA. HINDI KAMI NI ASHLEY.” Ok na sana iyon, kaya lang, itong si Yulia likas na matigas lang talaga ang ulo (ayon kay Maia) at tinanong kung sino gusto niya. “Alex. I like Alex, OK? Now leave me alone,” daw ang isinagot ni Denis dito. Dagdag pa ni Maia, andoon pa daw ang Kuya niya noong sinabi ni Denis iyon.  
  
“Pero alam mo, inalagaan ka pa rin ni Kuya,” sabi ni Maia sa kanya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naglalakad na silang dalawa patungo sa isang bahagi ng field na mas tahimik para magkarinigan silang maayos. Tumigil sila sa isang lugar na mailaw pa rin, pero konti lamang ang mga tao.  
  
“Alex,” bulong ni Denis.  
  
“Denis? Bakit?”  
  
“Tungkol sa nangyari noong year-end party…”  
  
“Ayos lang iyon. Kahit na sinukahan mo ang couch namin at kama ko, ayos lang,” sabi ni Alex, tumatawa habang inaakbayan siya. “Gumanti ka lang ata sa akin para sa lahat ng pagkakataong ginawa ko iyan sa’yo.”  
  
“Hindi, Alex,” sabi ni Denis, ninanais niyang kainin na lang siyang buhay ng lupang tinatayuan nila. “Alam kong may mga nasabi ako na hindi ko dapat sinabi.”  
  
Nawala ang ngiti ni Alex. “Ah… Tungkol doon…”  
  
“Kailangan ko na ‘tong sabihin bago pa ako lalong matakot,” sabi ni Denis. “Please, huwag kang aalis o sasabat hanggang matapos ako.”  
  
“Sige.”  
  
“Alex, alam kong isang lasing na confession ang hindi pinakamagandang paraan para magtapat ng nararamdaman ko para sa isang taong naging kaibigan ko humigit kumulang apat na taon. Pero totoo. Alex Shibutani, isinusugal ko ngayon ang lahat, lalo na ang friendship natin para lang dito. Mahal kita, Alex. Simula pa noong first year tayo. Di ko alam paano, pero oo. Gusto kong nakikita kang masaya, kahit na hindi ako ang dahilan. Siyempre mas OK kung ako, pero tanggap ko namang hindi ganoon ang takbo ng mundo. Masaya na ako sa ganito, basta bahagi pa rin ako ng buhay mo, kahit kaibigan lang, OK na ako.”  
  
Nararamdaman na ni Denis ang mga luhang ayaw niyang lumabas habang inaabot niya ang kanyang rosas kay Alex. Hindi naman niya kailangan ng awa. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam ang kanyang kailangan sa di maiiwasang mangyari. Alam niya hindi magiging maganda ang mangyayari.  
  
Sa gulat niya, isang maliit na ngiti ang nakita niya sa mga labi ni Alex. Alam niyang wala siyang pag-asa, pero mabuti na ring napangiti niya ang kaibigan.  
  
“Sinasabi ko na nga ba eh,” sabi nito. Alam ni Denis ang ngiti na ‘yan. Iyan ang ngiti ni Alex tuwing nakakakuha siya ng tamang sagot sa kanilang mga Philo orals. “Salamat, Denis.”  
  
“Kailan ka pa nanghinala?”  
  
“Noong nag-immersion tayo,” sagot ni Alex. “Tulog ka pa, pero parang tinatawag mo ako sa panaginip mo… Aaminin ko, medyo awkward isipin sa simula, pero after a while, OK lang. Di naman nag-iba ang asta mo sa akin, o ako sa’yo.”  
  
Nagmura si Denis sa sarili, pero hindi pa tapos magsalita si Alex.  
  
“Pero Denis, alam mo namang di pa ako ready magmahal ulit ‘di ba? Alam kong apat na taon na ang nakalipas mula noong mamatay ang ex ko noong high school, pero hindi ko pa talaga kayang mag-move on nang tuluyan. Gusto ko man kitang sabihang abangan ako, ayoko gawin sa’yo ‘yon. You deserve better than this. Denis, I’m sorry…”  
  
Hindi alam ni Denis ang kanyang sasabihin o gagawin. Ito naman ang inaasahan niyang magiging tugon ni Alex sa kanyang nararamdaman. Masakit pa rin, kahit alam na niyang ganito ang mangyayari. Pero mabuti na ring nasabi niya kay Alex ito nang diretsahan at walang lasing sa kanila. Tiningnan ni Denis kung anong oras na, 12:51 nang madaling araw. Ito ang oras na nawasak ang puso niya para sa unang pagkakataon. Marami pang pagkakataon para maulit ito, pero nagpapasalamat na rin siya ang tinatawag na unang heartbreak niya ay nanggaling sa isang taong pinagkakatiwalaan niya.  
  
Inakbayan ni Alex si Denis. “Kahit na di kita gusto that way, best friends pa rin tayo ah? Huwag mo akong tataguan sa baccalaureate mass sa Biyernes ah! Photo op dapat tayo.”  
  
Gumaan ang kalooban ni Denis sa mga sinabi ni Alex. “Baka ikaw nga magtago sa akin eh! Malamang asa misa ako at may solo akong kakantahin, ‘no!”  
  
“Promise. Asa front row ako para kunan kang pumiyok!”  
  
“Buwisit ka, Shibutani. Pag ikaw madapa sa stage pagkuha ng diploma, ako unang-unang tatawa...”  
  
Nang makita ni Denis ang oras ulit, oras na para sa paputok. Ang weird nito, nanonood siya ng paputok kasama ng kanyang first love/first heartbreak. Hindi ba ang mga ganito ginagawa ng mga masasayang taong in love sa isa’t isa? Kakaiba nga naman kasi kuwento nila ni Alex. Pero, sige lang. Weird naman kasi ang naging takbo ng pagkakaibigan nila at ang kanilang buhay kolehiyo. Wala pa ring pinagsisisihan si Denis sa kanyang pag-amin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ang hindi mo masabi, kalilimutan mo rin_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**EPILOGO:**

  
Lumapit si Denis sa posteng pinagtaguan ni Misha. Nang makarating siya sa kinaroroonan ng matalik na kaibigan, ang unang ginawa ni Misha ay akapin siyang mahigpit. Ngumisi lamang si Denis habang inaakap si Misha.  
  
“Kita mo naman ang nangyari. Hindi siya happy ending, pero puwede na rin. OK pa rin kami ni Alex.”  
  
“At iyon naman ang importante,” sagot ni Misha. “Oh? Ano? Beer, o gusto mo ng kape?”  
  
Napangisi muli si Denis. Masyado siyang kilala ni Misha. Hindi pa niya nasasabi, alam na ni Misha. “Sige. Isang beer na lang muna. Kailangan andito ako hanggang matapos mag-pack up ang mga tao. Kahit mamaya na lang tayo mag-kape.”  
  
Dinala siya ni Misha sa isang tahimik na lugar sa field, malayo sa mga tao, pero nasusubaybayan pa rin ni Denis ang mga pangyayari. Nagtinginan lang sila ni Misha bago nilabas ni Denis ang mga luhang pilit niyang pinipigil mula kanina pa.  
  
“Ayoko sana umiyak,” sabi ni Denis, na inakbayan ni Misha. “Alam naman nating pareho na ganoon ang magiging sagot niya, di ba? Pero, masakit pa rin.”  
  
Hindi nagsalita si Misha, at hinayaan lang niyang umiyak si Denis. Mabuti na rin ito, at gusto lang naman ni Denis ilabas ang lahat. Apat na taon ng pag-ibig na di matatamo kahit kailan, apat na taon ng pagkakaibigan at pinagsamahan. Naipagtapat na rin niya kay Alex ang kanyang nadarama at tinanggihan siya sa pinakamaayos at nararapat na paraan. Kailangan lang niyang iiyak lahat ito bago siya makapag-unsad ng tuluyan at isara ang bahaging ito sa kuwento ng buhay niya.  
  
Nang natapos na si Denis punasan ang mga luha niya, napansin niyang hawak pa rin ni Misha ang kanyang rosas. “Oh? Wala ka ba talagang pagbibigyan niyan?” bati niya sa kaibigan niya.  
  
“Like I said, wala na si Patrick, so anong silbi pa? Sa dami daming nilandi ko sa buhay ko, wala akong nahanap na kasing deserving ng blue rose ko,” sagot ng kaibigan habang natatawa. “Gusto ko sanang itanim sa field o kainin pero baka malason pa ako.”  
  
Natawa si Denis dito. Kahit kailan, maasahan niya si Misha patawanin siya. Tatayo na sana siya pero mukhang di pa tapos si Misha at ngayon medyo seryoso ang mukha nito.  
  
“Kahit wala akong gusto sa’yo, ikaw na ang pinakadeserving ng blue rose na ‘to,” sabi ni Misha. “Mula noong unang nagkakilala tayo sa English class, hindi mo ako pinabayaan o iniwan. Ikaw ang naging matalik na kaibigan, magulang, kuya, partner-in-crime, study buddy, security blanket, sober-companion, at konsensiyang kailangan ko kahit minsan inaaway na kita. Kumbaga, soulmates tayo, kahit di natin pareho aaminin. Di ko alam kung makakapagtapos ako sa tamang oras kung wala ka. Kaya, Denis Ten, ang aking bro for life, sa’yo ko ibinibigay ang blue rose ko.”  
  
Iniabot ni Misha ang rosas sa kanya. Di akalain ni Denis na ganoon ang tingin sa kanya ng kaibigan. Buong buhay kolehiyo nila, palaging inireklamo ni Misha ang pagiging medyo KJ ni Denis, lalo na pag Hell Week. Kung si Alex ang kumukonsente sa mga kalokohan nilang tatlo, si Denis naman ang nagsilbing check and balance nila (kahit na sa huli nakikibahagi pa rin siya sa gulo). Madalas silang away-bati ni Misha dahil dito, kaya para marinig ito ni Denis mula sa kaibigan, hindi niya maiwasang maiyak muli—ngunit ngayon naman dahil sa tuwa.  
  
“Ikaw talaga, Misha,” sabi niya habang humahagulgol.  
  
“Tumigil ka na bago ko pa bawiin!” sabi ni Misha. “Oh? Ano? Punasan mo na ‘yang mukha mo at hinahanap ka na ng deputy mo.”  
  
Tumawa si Denis habang tinanggap niya ang tuwalya ni Misha. Marahil nga, para na rin sa ikabubuti niya ito. Alam niyang magiging OK rin siya pagdating ng baccalaureate mass sa Biyernes, kung kailan sila ulit magkikita ni Alex. Hindi nagbago ang kanilang pagkakaibigian at dahil doon, lubusang nagpapasalamat si Denis. Mayroon mang nawala sa kanya, alam niyang maraming pagkakataon ang darating bilang kapalit. Hindi niya alam kailan, saan, o paano, pero, alam niyang kakayanin niya iyon lahat. Basta ngayon, alam niyang dapat sinasabi na ang tunay na nararamdaman o hangarin sa buhay, bago mahuli ang lahat.  
  
  
  
---  
  
 

-30-

**Author's Note:**

>   * Karugtong ng [Bago Mahuli ang Lahat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1455214/) ni Bruno.
>   * Humihingi ako ng paumanhin kina Denis Ten, Alex Shibutani, Misha Ge, at ang mga taong ginamit para lamang maisulat ito.
>   * Ang kantang “Bago Mahuli ang Lahat” ng bandang Never the Strangers ang nagsilbing inspirasyon para dito, at lahat ng nakasulat dito ay hango sa mga tunay na karanasan namin ng mga kaibigan ko noong kolehiyo.
>   * Maniwala kayo o hindi, nakakatawa dapat ang mangyayari kina Denis at Alex, ngunit, may isang pangyayaring naganap kung kaya’t ang karanasan ng ibang kaibigan ko ang mas pinili kong gamitin.
>   * Sa Block A1 Batch 2012, salamat rin sa inyo. Kahit nagkahiwalay na mga landas natin, naging bahagi pa rin kayo ng buhay kolehiyo ko at marami rin tayong pinagsamahan.
>   * Kina Dianne, Mark, Bea, Brian, Pao, at Chrissy, salamat sa pagiging moral support ko habang walang paki-alam ang mga block mate ko sa mga drama ko sa buhay noong Blue Roast.
>   * Maraming salamat kina Bruno, Tablo, at Yuki sa tulong niyo dito.
>   * Ito ang kauna-unahang fic na sinulat ko sa wikang ito. Paumanhin
>   * Naka-crosspost ito sa [Livejournal](http://pseudoreports.livejournal.com/10068.html)
>   * May paparating na proyekto ang tropical frost para kay Michael Martinez. Sana subaybayan niyo ang mga update sa [twitter.com/TropicalFrost](https://twitter.com/TropicalFrost). Sana suportahan niyo rin. :)
> 



End file.
